Where the Rose drips Blood
by LittleGreyCloud
Summary: Alice is lost without her head, how can she make it throught the maze?
1. Loosing my head

"Off with her head! Off with it I say!" Yelled the Queen of Hearts. Strucken with panic I ran into the maze of red roses. A place no one dares to enter or they would find a misfortune worse then death. They would be in my postion, running from the queen and her army of cards. I had come by many weird things this day and I was at my last straw with it. First a white rabbit, drink me bottle, smoking caterpillar, mushrooms that change my size and singing flowers! I was beiging to think I was having some bad drug reaction, but I knew better then that. I knew I was lost down the bunny hole in my own little land. Nothing was what it seemed here. 

" I see her men! Get her now and off with her head!" The King of spades yelled. I didn't have time to run, I was out-numbered. As one of the card men took me by the wrist and dragged me out of the maze to my doom. The queen walking up to a giant blood splattered guillotine all ready for my head to be placed on it. I gentle placed my head under the blade and glanced over the crowd of people. Hundreds here to see my death.  
I took a deep breath and saw the giant blade swinging down and felt the cold breeze from its blade. In what felt like years my head was gone. One of the card men picked up my head and threw it into the maze never to be found. Like I said before, nothing here is what it seems. I can live with out my head in this strange place. I'm not sure how much time had gone by but a person tapped me on the shoulder grabbing me by the hand guiding me into the maze. I knew this was an attempt to find my head.

The maze was a horrid feeling place, worse when you can see it. Thorns everywhere, stones to walk on and the roses are dripping red, the red from the blood. The queen had a tast for blood and loved her roses to be dripping of it. Never should it drip so much as to be white again though.  
This being the reason she kills so many a day, to quench her thirst of blood. I felt the grip of the person on my hand getting tighter and tighter till it went numb. I could hear them talking, odd since I had no ears to hear, this must have ment we were close to my head. If I could hear myself could I maybe yell also? It was worth a shot. I tried and tried to talk but no sound came out. I could only listen.

"Your head! There it is!" I heard the person yell. They let go of my hand and I could hear there footsteps by my head. The questions I thought now was how do you attach a head to a body again and who was this person helping me and what did they want?


	2. Never trust your head with a Mad Hatter

The person handed me my hand and explained who they were. They said that there name was Amy and that she was in a situation like mine also, running from the queen. According to her the only person in Wonderland other then the queen who could put back a head was the Mad Hatter, or as she called him Tom.

" I can take you to him if you want, but we must me fast." Amy said in a hushed tone. I had a feeling I shouldn't go with her but I did. Amy lead me by my hand and swiftly ran throw the land. I had no idea where we were since I could not see and moving too fast to feel the area. Oh god, I could hear that dreaded music again. The oompa-ommpa one. I knew we were close.

" A very merry unbirthday to you! To me? To you! Let's all congrulate us with another cup of tea! A very merry unbirthday to you!" The mad hatter and his rabbit friend sang at the top of their lungs.

" Tom! Oh, Tom!" Amy yelled. It never really noticed till now but Amy had a strangly familiar voice. It was high pitched with a melody to every word she spoke. I knew I had heard that voice before, I just couldn't pin point where.

" Amy my love! How have you been? Care for a cup of tea?" The Mad Hatter chuckled in somwhat jestering matter.

" Not today Tom. I need you to attach this girls head to her body. The queen had beheaded her." Amy sighed.

" well bring her into my room with the head and a pot of tea and I will see what I can do. I make no promises though." He laughed. Why was he laughing? Does he just always laugh or is there a reason for it this time? I couldn't afford thinking like this though, I needed my head.

" Lie down on the bed and then he can get started." Amy said with a chirp in her voice. I waited lying on the bed fearing what could happen. I know it is not wise to trust a man whoes head is not all there himself with your own. But in this land you have to trust and go against your instincts. If I was to follow all my instincts while I was here I wouldn't have made it this far.

" Just lie back and in a bit your head will be back on tight." The mad hatter laughed. As nervous as I was I just let him carry on.

A couple hours later

I woke up in a daze still in the Mad Hatters room but this time when I opened my eyes I could see. I could see, I could hear but could I talk? I tried to talk but nothing happened. I tried again but nothing. The mad hatter looked over at me with a smile and laughed.

" Here, have a cup of tea. It will help your voice come back." He smiled and handed me a cup with some strawberry tea in it. I took the cup and drank the tea and tried to talk again.

" I can talk! It worked! Thank you Mad Hatter!" I yelled and hugged him. He said nothing but just pointed me out to the door for me to be on my way. When I got outside a girl came and walked over to me, I figured it was Amy.

" I see your head is back with you again." She smiled " Maybe now you can tell me your name?"

" Alice, my name is Alice." I replied. She looked very different then I thought she would. Amy had long black hair that fliped out at the ends with a pale complextion. Her lips were red, red as the blood dripping roses. Her eyes a dark shade of grey with long dark lashes hidden behind bangs. She wore black knee high boots with a slim fitting black dress. On the chest of the dress was a single red heart. The same red heart the queen wore.

" You wear the heart of the queen I see?" I said with a look of suspition in my eyes. She looked at me and sighed.

" I will explain it all to you on the way. We must hurry though Alice, you are in grave danger." She said in a hollow voice.

" How do I know you are not tricking me as you have a connection with the queen some how? How do I know you are not leading me to my doom?" I asked. She flashed a smile and whispered " You just have to trust me." Trust her I did. We started to walk when she stopped and looked at me for a moment.

" You have the most beautiful blue eyes you know? So full of life." She smiled. Those words made me melt. I felt something towards her that I couldn't explain. 


End file.
